Las Zapatillas y el Pincel
by Destino
Summary: CAPITULO 5 UP! REVIEWS! El mar, seguirá siendo su escenario y las olas, sus testigos. Pero ella, ya no es una simple niña con sus zapatillas y él, ya no es un simple pintor. La historia cambia, el amor perdura. Lee y verás!
1. Chapter 1

**_Las Zapatillas y El Pincel_**

**Capítulo 1**

Había una vez en un lejano lugar, donde el aire estaba lleno de sal y los pies de arena, una niña y él. Él era su confidente, su guarida de deseos, los guantes negros que ocultaban sus picardías, el pañuelo que secaba sus lágrimas. ¿Quién es él? Te preguntarás. Pues muy bien, el era un cofre. Sí, como lees. _Un cofre_. La niña insistía en llevarlo con ella en todas sus travesías por el mundo, y nadie le decía nada. Pero lo que intrigaba más sobre el cofre era lo que en su interior guardaba. No eran riquezas, ni mucho menos muñecas. Eran un par de zapatillas, desgastadas y sin ningún valor relevante, al menos, no para aquellos que no son capaces de ver más allá de sus panoramas narcisos y ególatras; porque para ella, _significaba mucho más_.

Y así se encontraba, ella junto a él, sentada viendo las olas chocar contra la orilla de aquel paraíso desolado. Ella era un alma solitaria buscando luz donde ocultar su oscuridad y el mar que ante ella se encontraba erguido en toda su amplitud, era su esperanza. Pues era allí donde ella veía reflejada su alegría… y el lugar donde, hace muchas lunas atrás, había escuchado al aire susurrar que el amor existía, pero en vez de anhelar, debía esperar. El destino se revelaría en algún momento, y ella lo podía sentir cada vez más cerca cuando su mirada se perdía en las olas.

Mientras la brisa soplaba alzando la arena, sacó de entre sus pertenencias, que a su lado se encontraban regadas, una cadena, de la cual una piedra preciosa colgaba con las letras de su nombre grabadas… Kagome. Sí, así se llamaba aquella niña con un cofre y unas zapatillas viejas. En aquel instante, un pequeño bote se empezó a mostrar en la distancia, cortando el equilibrio en el horizonte entre el cielo y el mar. Ella se alarmó, y asustada, corrió hacia las rocas, pero el bote no se alejaba, pues un naufrago venía hacia la orilla, con muchas historias, igual que ella, que contar…

¿Quién será este inesperado personaje que decide hacer presencia en su vida?

Pues mi querido lector, me reservaré ese pequeño secreto para un próximo encuentro.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Las Zapatillas y El Pincel_**

**Capítulo 2**

Miedo a la oscuridad, miedo a la vida, _miedo a amar_. El miedo es un sentimiento tan ambiguo, pero a la vez frágil y delicado. Intrínseco con la realidad, llega como una dama misteriosa, con tacones que logran hacer presencia del corazón y su palpitar, pero con una sutileza al desvanecerse que te hace suspirar… Pero para Kagome, suspirar no es tan fácil como una pluma y un tintero lo hacen ver, puesto que su soledad se veía interrumpida por el mar, que decidió traerle un compañero.

El bote chocó con la orilla, y el niño pisó tierra. Al principio, Kagome lo miraba en la distancia, mientras él sacaba del bote una maleta y un pincel. La maleta tenía un aspecto de antaño, y el pincel estaba manchado de pintura.

Kagome pensó en correr, en irse y no volver, pero se dio cuenta que había dejado atrás el cofre. Su cofre. Así que por miedo, decidió esperar de manera impaciente a que el joven se fuera, porque ese era su mar¿por qué habría _ella_ de marcharse? Pero mientras el sol hacía su recorrido habitual por el cielo, que se empezaba a teñir marfil, el niño no se iba, inclusive parecía ignorar a la niña que más de una vez lo había insultado entre dientes, esperando que la notara. Parecía estar muy dedicado en su oficio, porque a diferencia de Kagome, el niño no se sentó a sólo admirar el mar. Él lo quiso pintar. Había sacado de su maleta, llena de un sin fin de cachivaches, un lienzo y acuarela, y se encontraba pintando el mar en toda su gloria, pero el no pintaba la puesta del sol, sino el amanecer que siempre había soñado en pintar, porque, sin saberlo, la esperanza que veía Kagome en las olas, era compartida.

Él no buscaba la playa, el mar lo trajo hacia ella; y para compensar al destino, decidió plasmarlo en el lienzo que se encontraba ante el, casi terminado pero con un pequeño detalle que no le permitía seguir: un cofre en la arena. Así que, soltó su pincel, y se acercó al cofre, pero Kagome no lo iba a permitir, así que salió corriendo de entre las rocas, y se agarró con fuerza del cofre antes que el niño lo llegase a tocar. Kagome gritó, como jamás lo había hecho, pero el niño decidió, en vez de pelear, sentarse a verla.

Ella no entendía porque el niño la veía con tal admiración, así que se calló, tomó aire y le preguntó porque la veía tanto, pero él sólo le supo responder: "Porque te vi desde que pise la arena, y has sido mi musa al pintar el mar".

Hasta aquí se lo dejo esta vez adorado lector, hasta el próximo encuentro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Las Zapatillas y El Pincel**_

**Tercer capítulo**

Una mirada puede revelar tantos secretos, esos trapos sucios que nunca queremos sacar a la luz, y, a la vez, ocultar un millón de deseos. Puede enamorar en un primer encuentro, e incluso reflejar todo lo que un alma quebrantada es capaz de sentir… y ese día, a orillas de un mar perlado y con una luna que buscaba su lugar entre las estrellas para posarse en el cielo, el niño vio un sentimiento inconforme en la mirada de Kagome, que se quedo plasmada en un estado de asombro con las palabras que aquel niño, designado por ella como un "usurpador de mares ajenos", había emitido al viento.

Esa mirada de inconformidad es como una rosa, hermosa y delicada, que se encuentra rodeada de espinas, erguida sobre la montaña más alta que el hombre puede llegar a conocer; la rosa, es ese sentimiento inalcanzable, y las espinas, los tantos obstáculos y miedos que no le permiten rozar con sus dedos los suaves pétalos de ese sentimiento añorado.

Y así estaban, ella y él, unidos por el destino que logro colocar un cofre frente al mar para hacerla permanecer allí a ella y haber hecho que las olas lo trajeran a él; sin embargo, las razones no importaban, puesto que ella no lo veía como un encuentro, sino más como una espina más para llegar a su rosa.

Verás lector, Kagome no siempre ha sido una niña con regocijo al recorrer el mundo con su cofre, puesto que su corazón está lleno de moretones y heridas, y la sal que arrastra el mar junto a los recuerdos de un pasado incompleto solo la hacen sentir que el dolor es más real, más profundo… y se torna muy oscuro poder saber lo que una niña como ella llega a sentir.

Pero él, un poco más sencillo en cuanto a emociones, siempre ha considerado que la vida, se basa en el día a día, y no en el remordimiento del ayer. Desde muy pequeño, lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir eran sus pies descalzos y un par de alas para volar, puesto que aunque nadie ve sus alas, él nunca toca el suelo. Y sí, es muy bonito tener muchos sueños por realizar, pero a veces para poder volar como él lo hace, se necesita caer en el intento… y para ese niño, cuyo nombre aún es un misterio para Kagome, caer no estaba entre sus pensamientos de hazañas y aventuras.

Kagome se levanto de la arena, agarro su cofre entre sus brazos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a correr… "Mi nombre es Inuyasha" grito él, mientras ella se detenía para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, "¿Qué te hace creer que yo quiero saber tu nombre?" le pregunto con un pequeño tono de arrogancia, "Pude notar que querías gritar y devorarme cuando intente tocar tu cofre, pero no sabías que nombre llamarme, entonces ahora que sí lo sabes¿Qué harás?". Kagome respiro profundo, dejo caer el cofre, recogió un poco su falda entre sus puños, y camino lento hasta alzar un poco sus pies y estar frente a frente de aquel niño que osaba retar su paciencia. "Te voy a decir algo muy claro, y espero que no lo olvides: no puedes llegar aquí y pretender jugar con mi conciencia como si me conocieras, bastante grande estoy como para que un niño sucio con una maleta llena de pinceles baratos venga y pretenda dárselas de conocedor del mundo, porque si es algo que tengo más que conocido, es esta tierra donde tienes posados tus pies y todas las personas que en ella viven… así que no te creas muy impredecible¿estamos claro?", se dio media vuelta, volvió a recoger su cofre… y antes que diera tres pasos, Kagome respondió… "Así que soy predecible ante tus ojos¿no? Veamos que tan impredecible puedo ser entonces", la agarro por el brazo, y la besó… y el cofre, una vez más, volvió a caer en la arena.

Y hasta aqui lector, se lo dejo esta vez... dejando de anexo un sentimiento de que mucho está por venir.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui está el cuarto capítulo de la historia que me ha puesto hasta a llorar escribiendola y, de verdad, me gusta mucho que tenga algunos lectores fieles y que sea de su agrado. Sólo quiero dejar algo claro antes de que lo lean: soy un chico, jajaja sólo para aclarar un poco la situación, de resto, mil gracias por sus reviews.

* * *

_**Las Zapatillas y El Pincel**_

**Capítulo 4**

_Las olas se entregaban a sus pies, como siempre lo hacen a las rocas, y empapaban aquellas brillantes zapatillas rojas… su corazón latía, de manera acelerada, y respiraba como si el aire se agotara… pero, sin embargo, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, como siempre lo suele hacer cada noche… lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, como lo había hecho ella para llegar a la orilla… "espérame junto al mar, allí estaré" le había susurrado al oído antes de escapar, pero allí solo estaba ella sintiendo las olas chocar… _

Recuerdos, ese beso solo trajo recuerdos… imágenes que tejemos a nuestros cráneos como arañas y nos hacen saber que vivimos encuentros en el pasado; muchos que brillan con majestuosidad, y otros gotean aguas negras sin suficientes cubetas en el mundo como para no mojar el suelo… pero todos, son como cicatrices capaces de hacernos crecer y, en algunos casos, creer.

Encuentros que su memoria pensaba perdidos, eran expuestos a sus sentidos casi como si pudiera oírlos… resonando en su conciencia dictando una verdad muy difícil de soportar… y por eso estaba ahí, queriendo manchar esa supuesta realidad que su mente se negaba a aceptar con el sueño que la había llevado a orillas de ese mar, pero se negó a afrontar, empujó al niño y empezó a correr… "¿A dónde vas?" gritó él, pero ella seguía corriendo. Las lágrimas hicieron su entrada, como lo habían hecho aquella noche, pero esta vez se sentían más reales, como si fueran agujas cayendo el cielo, penetrando su piel y haciéndola sentir. El niño no sabe cuanto daño le hizo, y sus ojos se aguaron… y lo hicieron caer de rodillas en la arena, solo para notar, que aquella niña… había dejado su preciado cofre atrás.

Y así mí querido lector, había sido el primer encuentro entre una niña con un par de zapatillas y un niño que se dedica a pintar el universo en su cabeza con pinceles y acuarela.

"_Espérame junto al mar, allí estaré" era lo único que pasaba por su mente, no podía pensar en nada más. No pensaba en el ataque de hombres armados a su pequeño pueblo, indomables en su complejidad animal con una sed insaciable por la perla; no podía pensar en todas sus pertenencias siendo quemadas por lanzas de fuego, ni mucho menos en el libro que leía antes de la catástrofe… lo único que podía pensar eran en esas últimas palabras que su sistema auditivo fue capaz de procesar… _

Verás lector, esta niña… que ha cruzado el mundo con su cofre y zapatillas, no está en búsqueda de tesoros, o al menos, no uno bañado en oro. Ella, busca algo, mejor dicho, alguien… que le prometió estaría junto al mar… su madre. Pero por razones que ella no entiende, o quizás una muerte que teme sea cierta, su madre no estaba allí. Logró escapar de los hombres, corrió entre la multitud en pánico, hasta llegar finalmente a orillas del mar… pero su madre, ese alguien, no estaba.

Y yace aquí la razón de su aventura: ella no se limitó al mar junto a su aldea, decidió viajar por toda la esfera que habitamos, en búsqueda de ese océano donde ella pueda encontrar esa promesa que tanto añora, a su madre que tanto extraña… _Pero hoy, lo único que encontró fue un simple niño que tuvo la osadía de robarle un beso…_

No sabía a donde correr, no tenía a donde ir, y su único acompañante se encontraba en la playa, y no me refiero al niño, sino al cofre. Así que decidió dormir junto a la palmera donde lo había hecho la noche anterior, aun estando allí algunas de sus pertenencias… A esperar que las olas dejaran de jugar, y que el sol se posara en su trono… para ella regresar por su cofre y poder irse de una buena vez a seguir su travesía por el mundo.

La mañana llegó, y mientras aún brillaban unas estrellas en el cielo, Kagome fue cautelosamente de regreso a buscar su cofre, esperando que el niño estuviese dormido y no se volviera a entrometer en su camino, pero por desgracia, encontró todo lo contrario.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado frente a un pequeño fuego que tenía encendido unos cuentos metros de la orilla, con dos peces viendo sus últimos giros en una vara sobre las llamas. Así que, sin mucho pensarlo, fue directo al niño para no entrar en ataques de desespero. "¿Dónde está mi cofre?" dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se quitaba el cabello de la cara que se movía acorde con la brisa. "Muy buenos días para usted también señorita" le respondió Inuyasha sin mirarla a los ojos. "No sé que tienen de buenos, pero devuélveme mi cofre, estoy apurada", replico la niña que se estaba poniendo impaciente y lo reflejaba en el constante movimiento de su pie derecho contra la arena. "Te lo devolveré con una condición" le dijo el joven, "¿Cómo que condición chico?" – Le preguntó Kagome – "Es mi cofre y no veo razón alguna para que no me lo puedas devolver".

"Es su cofre, eso es cierto. Pero por ahora, está bajo mi poder, y por ende, bajo mis condiciones… Si me escuchas con atención, podemos agilizar el proceso y te podrás ir sin ningún problema" – le dijo el niño que la empezó a rodear con su caminar, y señalando mucho el cielo con su dedo índice – "¿Ves que bonito está el cielo? Hagamos la condición aún mas fácil y placentera, si te sientas a desayunar conmigo, sin ningún tipo de compromiso, te devolveré tu cofre en perfecta condiciones, sino, el sabor de tus labios no será lo único que me quedará de recuerdo".

"Pero ¿Qué se ha creído usted? Hay que ver cuanta arrogancia derrocha al hablar, y cuan descaro tiene de actuar de la manera en que la hace¡no lo pienso tolerar!" Le gritó la joven, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, "Es trato o nada" expresó finalmente Inuyasha, sentándose a comer su pescado caliente, y la niña, desesperada por su cofre, pensó en su mente que sería la persona más grande y aceptaría el trato, pues no tenía otra salida si quería volver a ver su cofre... y aparte, su estómago se lo pedía. Así que bien, se sentó con su cuello en alto, y refunfuñando entre dientes, a comer el otro pescado al fuego.

A veces, es difícil luchar contra la marea, nadar contra la corriente, y se torna complicado aceptar las condiciones que impone la vida, más cuando se está acostumbrado a ser independiente del destino y crear su propia realidad, pero si había algo que ese niño tan terco le había enseñado a Kagome, era que no siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere, sino que hay que saber trabajar con la vida, para lograr que tela tejida de recuerdos melancólicos sea una llena de vivencias acorde a lo impredecible que puede ser el mundo, lleno de magia e ilusión.

¿Quién lo creería lector? Que nuestros personajes, estarían allí… comiendo juntos después de todo lo que ocurrió la noche anterior… pero me imagino que te preguntarás… ¿Qué ocurrirá mientras comen, o quizá, después de que el pescado se acabe? Pues eso se lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Más apenado no podría estar de haberme tardado TANTO en actualizar, pero entré en un bloqueo mental, luego empecé la universidad, congelé el semestre, tuve que operarme... pase tres meses de reposo, luego estuve sin computador por un tiempo, sufri de amores y desamores, y sé que no son excusas, pero por eso me disculpo, y aqui finalmente tengo el capítulo de continuación a la historia, y si Dios quiere, pronto vendrán más. Una vez más, disculpen y disfruten.

* * *

**_Las Zapatillas y El Pincel_**

**Capítulo 5**

"_La perla, mi querida Kagome, ha estado en nuestra familia por años… es, digámoslo así, añorada por muchos, y por eso te debes de sentir honrada de que una pieza como ésta pertenezca a nuestra familia" le dijo su madre, mientras le mostraba la bella caja musical donde escondía tan preciada perla del resto del mundo, en un compartimiento secreto debajo de una bailarina que danzaba al ritmo de una canción… que se quedo grabada en la memoria de Kagome... _

"_Veras hija, esta perla representa mucho más que belleza, es una muestra de lucha y de esfuerzo de nuestros antepasados, que permitieron que tanto tú como yo estemos aquí en este mismo instante, y es por eso, que debemos que hacer todo lo posible de que no caiga en manos equivocadas, porque sería el final de nuestra vida como la conocemos, así que aunque te llamen egoísta Kagome, jamás reveles su lugar… jamás"._

_Aunque su madre expreso dichas palabras desde lo más profundo de su alma, Kagome quedo intrigada con el movimiento silencioso de la bailarina, guiada por los susurros musicales un tanto desafinados por los años que emitía la caja, y presto muy poca atención a lo que le confesó en aquel encuentro su madre… y se fue dando giros en el aire, cantando la canción en su cabeza, con sus zapatillas rojas, a leer un libro en su pieza… Todo esto ocurrió lector, antes del ataque…_

El viento se empezó a pausar… tornándose silencioso, casi sublime entre la tensión que había en el aire… el fuego perdía intensidad, y el pescado ya estaba listo, así que Inuyasha tomó uno por su vara y lo colocó frente a Kagome. "Aquí tiene señorita" dijo con una sonrisa pícara arrodillado en la arena, Kagome lo tomó sin decir nada y espero que él se sentara y diera el primer bocado para ella entonces empezar a comer también.

El evento, que se esperaba estar lleno de comentarios subliminales y derroches de mal humor, terminó siendo más silencioso que un velorio de pueblo, ya sea porque ambos se encontraban apenados, o sencillamente hambrientos.

Inuyasha terminó primero, y lanzó la vara al fuego… dirigió su mirada al mar, calmado… y escupió las palabras que al parecer quería decir desde hace un rato… "¿Qué hacías aquí, sola, en medio de la playa en plena luz del sol?" le preguntó, recostándose en la arena y cruzando ambos pies, para entonces dirigir su mirada fijamente a Kagome.

Ésta, alejó lo que le quedaba de pescado de su boca y se tomó unos segundos para responder… "Estaba esperando a alguien… que al parecer, no llegará" le contestó sin verle a los ojos. "Caramba, al fin dices algo sin acusarme de abusador o abofetearme verbalmente con insultos" comentó el niño, frunciendo un poco el ceño ya que el sol ya se empezaba a posar grande y fuerte en el cielo.

"Mira… Inuyasha es que te haces llamar, ¿no? Bueno, no me busques porque me encontrarás, hay que ver chico, uno intenta ser amable, responder tu pregunta y tú lo que haces es salirme con ironías y sarcasmo" – en ese momento, Inuyasha la interrumpió, se le acerco y le tapó la boca con su mano. Kagome, ante tal acto, empieza a gritar (en vano) por el desespero, y en pleno ajetreo, cayó de espaldas contra la arena e Inuyasha encima de ella.

Siguieron forjando, hasta que finalmente Inuyasha dejó libre su boca…

El cabello de Kagome se regó en la arena, cual sábana en la cama…

Él se sostenía a si mismo con sus brazos, para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella…

Y estaban cara a cara… viéndose a los ojos, sintiendo la respiración del otro…

Así se quedaron un par de segundos, hasta que ella lo empujó, se levantó, agarró su cofre y empezó a correr… él, anonadado en la arena, iba a intentar perseguirla, hasta que vio en la distancia como ella se lanzó en la arena… a llorar.

No sabe cómo o por qué, si por azar o por suerte, pero en ese mismísimo instante, Inuyasha supo que esta no era como las otras niñas, a las que les regalaba la luna como si de él fuera, las alentaba con falsas promesas, que como pétalos secos, se las llevaba el viento, después que descosía sus faldas como un maestro, se bebía el perfume que tenían en su piel, y les dejaba un listón como recuerdo la mañana siguiente… ella, pues como se los dije al principio de mi relato, era especial… e Inuyasha lo supo notar bien.

Se acercó hasta donde Kagome se encontraba, levantó su rostro con sus manos, empapado en lágrima, y le preguntó por qué lloraba, pero ella arrebató sus brazos y, apartándose a un lado, le contestó casi en un susurro… "amante que duerme en mi cama, con alma de río que quita mi sed, riega mis senderos hasta que florezca el edén, que la humedad es fresca al amanecer…".

Inuyasha mostró desconcierto en su mirada, no lograba descifrar a qué se refería Kagome… pero como si ella le hubiera leído la mente, decidió responder la pregunta que no había sido expresada para calmar la duda, mientras su cabello parecía querer escapar en el viento… "Era una canción que solía cantar mi madre… mientras hacía sus quehaceres por la casa… y yo la espiaba para algún día, hacer todo igual y colocar las cosas en el mismo lugar… y ella se sintiera orgullosa de mi…" Inuyasha no se resistió a preguntarle dónde estaba su madre, y ella se volteó para responderle un simple: no sé, y se lanzó entre sus brazos… para luego agregar, "Me dijo que la esperara junto al mar… y he hecho mis días de sueños, mis huesos se aguantan de esperanza, pero mi espalda ya no puede más… no sé ya que hacer…".

Desembocó, eso fue lo que hizo. Desembocó todas sus emociones en ese niño que mostró interés en entenderla, que no consideraba hablar con ella una perdida de tiempo, sino que de verdad le importaba lo que pasaba por su cabeza, esa utopía en su mente… y él, experimentando por primera vez lo que era sentir cariño por alguien más, le acariciaba el cabello, para después tomarla de la mano, "Yo te llevaré a donde sea que quieras ir, a ti junto a tu cofre… te ayudaré a encontrar a tu madre, _confía en mi_" le gritó, mientras corrían hacia la orilla del mar hasta que el agua salada rebasara sus tobillos… y le señaló el horizonte…

Era la silueta un barco, pues resulta, querido lector: que este niño, era capitán de un barco pirata.

Hasta un próximo encuentro…


End file.
